This invention relates generally to dynamoelectric machines and more particularly to a stator core structure therefor.
In the past, a dynamoelectric machine was provided with a stator core structure conventionally formed of a stacked plurality of relatively thin laminations of sheet magnetic steel or the like, the structure having a central bore for receiving a rotor member. Such laminations were conventionally formed in a punch press operation from an elongate strip of magnetic steel, there being considerable scrap remaining as the result of punching the laminations from the elongate strip and punching winding slots in the laminations.
A salient two-pole dynamoelectric machine stator structure formed of flat strips of magnetic material is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,802 assigned to the assignee of the present application. Dynamoelectric machine pole pieces formed of a folded flat strip of magnetic material have also been known which may be suitable for small D.C. motors, but would not be expected to have the efficiency required of larger machines.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an improved dynamoelectric machine stator core structure.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved, scrapless dynamoelectric machine stator core structure.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved dynamoelectric machine including a stator core structure formed of flat strips of ferro-magnetic material.